The present invention relates to a greeting card with an electronic sound recording that embodies a personalized message for the recipient of the card.
Oftentimes, a greeting card is personalized with writings and pictures. The present invention advances this personalization of cards by delivering an audio message that is electronically embodied in circuitry that is carried within the greeting card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,310 to Acson, et al. discloses a button or badge having a voice or sound synthesizer circuit 16 that is activated by closure of an appropriate switch. The audio sounds are embodied in a read only memory (ROM) integrated circuit in the voice or sound synthesizer circuit. The badge also includes a power source for the circuitry. However, Acson does not disclose utilizing a personalized message that is stored in the ROM integrated circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,747 to Steiner discloses a carton for gifts that includes an acoustic generator that is turned on when the carton is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,157 to Barnett, et al. discloses an audible greeting card. A sound strip is incorporated in the card and a movable means having a pick-up needle is also incorporated within the card. When the pickup is moved by the recipient of the card over the sound strip, audible sounds are emitted by the card. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,188 to Tarrant, et al. discloses a merchandise display. The display may include a wind-up musical reproduction device or a cassette tape player. A continuous loop tape is also disclosed in Tarrant, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,188 to Sadorus discloses a reflective audio assembly. Sadorus utilizes a tape machine embodied in a picture frame structure.